


Aberration

by jokerxpoker



Series: Power Couple [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alfred - Freeform, All Seasons, Awkwardness, Butts, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cold Weather, Cute, Dinner, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Handsome, M/M, Muscles, Neighbors, No Sex, Photos, Plot, Sexual Tension, Short, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Some Plot, Summer, Teasing, i can't write, joker is hella something, no sex yet, not a lot of investigation went into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerxpoker/pseuds/jokerxpoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker plays pranks on Bruce and what happens the next morning is shocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aberration

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.. I thought I would write about these two, sorry if there are many mistakes, English is not my first language and I don't really write often. Please leave any comments about the writing and what should I fix and if you would like this to be a series. without further ado i present The Aberration!!

December 24th. 8PM. Christmas Eve in the Wayne Mansion.

Bruce had a small gathering of around 12 people, the closest people he knew in Gotham. Even though he had so called friends he still felt empty inside, like there was a certain person missing in his life, that special someone that would lay in bed with him on cozy mornings when he was retired from being Batman. His warm thought was distracted by a sudden vibration in his left pocket, it was his Batman emergency phone and he recieved a message. He opened it under the table and it said " hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii darr-ling! miss me?? cus I got a speCIAL s-u-r-p-r-i-s-e for u in store". Half way through the text he already knew who it was (damm Joker ruining his boring Christmas Eve) even though he felt irritated, there was a slight amount of excitement in his mind. He rose up from the table and said " I'm terribly sorry, but I have an urgent call I have to respond to" and then he flashed his most playboy-ish smile he had and walked away. Of course there was no call, but it was a call of attention from The Joker and he had to respond or else something will blow-up soon. 

Alfred rushed to him "Sir, what are you doing?" he asked with smidge fright in his voice. 

"I got a text from Joker and I have to locate his whereabouts or else Gotham will be in danger" - Bruce says rushing towards his batcave so he can track Joker's phone.

"Alfred... please keep others company while I'm away" - Bruce asked.

" All right, sir. Even though you were the one who was silent all dinner" - Alfred responded with a smile.

Bruce smiled at him. Funny butler he had.

"Good luck sir!" - Alfred said and Bruce rushed onwards.

 

***

He is in his batcave, alone. It's cold even though the heatings on.  
He sits there for 10 minutes until coordinates pop-up and he had traced the call.  
Bruce gasped. The coordinates went straight to his childhood summer house his parents used to own (owned by him now). Now it's not used because of the painful memories of his parents and him together being there. Even if the memories are nice and happy it brings sadness everytime he thinks about them.

Bruce not even thinking goes into the garage (almost running now) and picks one of his more casual cars, newest range rover V8 5.0 liter supercharged monster for any terrian.  
He is out in the night and a windy snowstorn does not help him drive as fast as he can. About half way he realizes he is completely naked, his batsuit is not on him and hes driving with a normal car. Too late though he thought and continued driving. Bruce didn't know what he will find but he is ready for the challenge.  
About and hour later he is there, no lights, nothing...complete darkness when he turns off the car.  
He steps out and it's so cold and windy he has to get inside, good thing he didn't forget the keys and alarm security code, which brings up the thought of how did Joker get in there, but it was no suprise, Joker could get throught anything. Bruce chuckles thinking how joker had to struggle getting inside with the cold bitting his ass.  
Bruce quickly dismisses his thought as being too innapropriate and why is he thinking about a lunatic with zero empathy in his stone heart, he hates him for what he did to this city and him.  
His black suit with merlot vest and tie flap against the windy storm as he unlocks the front door punching in the code. The house is quiet, too quiet.  
As bruce takes a step forward he hears a slight crack under his feet, it doesn't scare him, it intrigues him. He bends down and throught the darkness sees that it is a photo, a polaroid photo, he can't quite make out what on it and he takes another step and turns the lights on.

Bruce eyes widen and his breathing stops. He was not only looking at that picture but the entire room , it was filled with hundreds of polaroid pictures . on the walls the ceiling everywhere... 

and the content of the photos were disturbing.

At that exact moment Bruce knew, he knew that Joker found out his identity and was playing with him now. 

Bruce was just standing there staring into the photos. Some of then had Jokers evil laughter other the words "HAHA" spelled on the wall. other just places in Gotham. 

But some... some had something that Bruce or Batman were never supposed to see. It was joker flesh, his white raw flesh... his slim waist and lean body captured perfectly in the photos. A shiver ran down his spine.

His eyes were scanning every picture, some he looked at longer some shorter. He knew that joker wanted Bruce to feel this way, which he couldn't put in words, this feeling...

 

***

After intense 20 minutes of staring around the room which was plastered with hundreds of photos, he knew he had to get to work and get them off before Alfred comes here, he usually cleans the house once in a while, makes sure everythings working (like the lights) and no one broken in here and just crashed for a while. 

It took him two hours to take them all, and he had to find a ladder which was hidden deep in the locked storage room. It took bruce 10 minutes to find the right key for the lock and he felt as he kick the door out bu that time. 

Then after all the work of taking the photos off, he had to take a shower because he was feeling sweaty underneath his white dress shirt. 

 

***  
11:30 PM 

Bruce undressed, stepped into the steaming shower and qucikly rinsed off the work he put into this mess.  
Moments later he stepped out and felt immensely tired from the work, he put a towel around his waist and walked into the master bedroom. It was his now, but it once belonged to his parents... 

Bruce knew he was not going to come back to the party because one; it was to late and two; he was to tired to hand around those people. He took some gray cotton sweatpants and white Calvin Klein boxers that he adored from the drawer that has emergency clothing stored by Alfred for Bruce just in case. 

He took a drink fron a nearby bar that had only whiskey and moved towards the bed, he drank a third of the bottle until 

he fell asleep...

 

***

He felt warm and nice, as another body was in front of him giving it's part of warmth on a cold winter's morning. He squeezed it tightly against him and he felt something press against his crotch , like it was a nice small plump butt. Only in his dreams he thought. Bruce was still in a sleep/awake trance and couldn't still realize what was happening.

The butt wiggled agaisnt his crotch, it felt nice. It's been a long time since someone trouched him and dreams like these rarely came. The butt continued to wiggle and bruce was hard and it was painful. The butcheeks were in between his dick and it was thursting up and down. bruce groaned and started breathing heavily, it only took cupple of more thrust with that perfect ass and he was cumming, hard. He groaned hard until he awoke.

Blonde curls with dash of green lay in front on him, he couldn't see her face but felt her slim body press against him, it was lean but also has muscle. He thought it was just one of those dumb bimbos he brought home, but a sudden realization came over him and what happened last night. 

He didn't remember bringing any girl home and his head was buzzing because he drank that damm strong whiskey. 

Then he remembered what happened and fell out of the bed with a big fright in his body and eyes. 

Who was that ?!?!? and why ??

As bruce jumped out his bed onto the carpet the lady turned or so he thought it was a lady...

 

***

"Hiiiii Brucieee Babyyy" - Joker rolled onto his other side, "I loveedddd how you Moaneddd for me Bruciee, I thought I was going to lose my shit here with you, I mean look at you and I got to say, you are PACK-ing!!" - Joker's laughter filled the whole room. 

Bruce froze there half standing hald crunching, he was lost for words so Joker continued to talk, but everything just went past him. He couldn't hear what he was talking about, his eyes were staring into everything and nothing at the same time. Joker was with his makeup and a bleached yellow shirt and the other was under covers not to be seen by bruce. 

"Wh-at tt are you doing-g at.. in.. my bed" - said Bruce stumbling for words. 

"Welll sweetie piee, of course I'm here to comfort you and I can say I think I succeeded" - Joker laughed like a crazy teen girl, when she finds something hysterically funny.

"Shut up ! Shut up! And get the Fuck Out of My House!!" - bruce said loudly, not completely losing his marbles but close enough. 

"Gosh pumpkin, I thought you liked me, I mean look at your pants!" - Joker giggled insanely.

Bruce took a look down and there was a wet cum stain seeping thought his pants. He flushed, how could Joker do this to him. His dignity was gone and so was Batman's

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Or. I. Will. Strangle. You. To .Death." - Bruce said slowly but sternly.

"Gosh.. all right all right. I'm going but don't think for one second that I'm letting you loose Brucie boy" - Joker said and gave him an air kiss before standing up, getting his things and leaving through the bedroom door, giggling under his breath. 

As he exited he was only wearing underwear and he saw some of his cum stain on joker's crazy color Calvin Klein boxers (limited edition?). Bruce was embarresed beyond imagination, but he didn't let it show. 

And what was the coinsidense that Joker also weared Calvin Klein..??

 

Bruce sighed and sat in the master bedroom's balcony until Alfred called him asking where he was. 

Life went on and so did Bruce.


End file.
